


Christmas Present.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to give that special something to someone but what if phil's santa claus was right under his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present.

Melinda May was stood in front of the Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the playground, she knew that Phil had been sidelined into having this tree but with things going on like they were she thought that it was a good idea. It would distract Skye from Ward and hopefully help Fitzsimmons heal and become the unit that they once were. 

 

Her thoughts drifting to Phil, she had made the decision not so long ago that she was tired of hiding how she felt, tired of denying herself what she wanted the most and wanted to make a life with the man of her dreams. What better way she thought then to use Christmas with clues, she got ideas in her head to leave Phil breadcrumbs in the form of a presents for Phil which would ultimately lead to the best present for them both. 

 

She went to the gym for that was where she did her thinking, there or the cockpit but they were on autopilot and no need to change that so the gym was where she headed. 

 

Phil was in the office thinking about what he should get Melinda, he wanted to tell her how he felt but did not know the best way to go about it, he thought about a secret Santa. She would have to work out that it was him but he would leave a big enough clue for her that she could not doubt that it was him. 

 

He walked to the door and found a small package was in the door way, 'On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a badge , a knife and martial arts expertise." He saw the Shield badge, a knife that looked May's favorite and a guide to martial arts, he had no idea what was going on but it seemed that he had his own secret Santa and he was going to find out who it was. 

 

Throughout the day, he had been down to the playground to check on mac and Fitz, to the lab to see Jemma and see how she was holding up and then down to the shooting range watching Skye practice. Each time he had been to the destinations in question there had been a little gift waiting for him and yet the occupant at the time claims no knowledge of how the illustrious parcel got there. 

 

He was walking back up to the office when he felt in his pocket, "You know where to find? by your side I'll always be through the rough and the smooth is where you'll find me." Phil pulled a little box out of his pocket, which he tenderly opened making him gasp in surprise and delight. Whoever his secret Santa was he would be sure to thank them in person for the wonderful gifts and find out what he could possibly get them in return. 

 

He sat down behind his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and paperwork in front of him , he had already put the gifts for the others under the tree each taking the time to pick something that would be special to the other party. He had bought Skye a picture frame with family on it and an Apple Mac, Mac some beer and a new tool kit, Fitzsimmons a weekend away together to see if they could patch things up because if Santa could not do then who could? Finally, Melinda May how was he going to get the present to her without her seeing him but secretly wanting her to know that it was him? 

 

Melinda May had always been the woman for him but things had conspired against them, he had died and she married someone else but now he intended to make this the best Christmas for everyone.  

  

The night begun to fall and he watched as one by one the others went to bed to wait for Christmas to come in the morning, it has been the first in many years where no one was attempting to destroy anything and he was going to ensure that it stayed that way. He started to drift and before he knew what was happening he drifted into a world where there was peace on earth and Melinda May was his wife but would it always remain that way? 

 

An hour or so hand passed before he felt a gentle trace of something run down his cheek, he moved his hand to rub whatever it was but found nothing but empty space there. His head shot up as he heard the pitter patter of footsteps disappearing into the distance, he thought he saw the long flowing hair of May but no he must have been dreaming.  

 

He looked down to see another box on his desk, how on earth did that get there ? He unwrapped the box to see a heart, horse and an airplane with mistletoe on the top, "Are you going to be my secret Santa tonight ? You know who I am, you know what I do, look what is before you, my heart beats only for you. Follow the mistletoe for a Christmas kiss of a lifetime."  

 

Phil Coulson would have to be positively stupid to not know who was the sender of this little gift, although giving your heart to someone is by no means a small thing, of which he was about to find out. He walked outside to find mistletoe all over the place each had a little detail revealing who the sender was but he was nearly dead certain as to who it was.  

 

He walked up the steps towards Melinda's room and he saw her door ajar, an aura of orange and red surrounded the door but more importantly mistletoe was hanging above the frame. He knew then and there that his feelings would be reciprocated but how far they went was up to her, this was going to be new and precious he didn’t want to spoil it by rushing like a stupid teenager. 

 

Gently he knocked on the door and shoved the it ajar to be met by the most wonderful sight that he had ever seen. There stood Melinda May in a beautiful skin tight red dress with a slit up the  side to reveal the lean legs of an experience gym attender and fighter, spaghetti straps and a sweetheart cut across the bosom. She was showing just enough to be seductive but not nearly enough that he didn’t want to unwrap her right now this second. She had a huge grin on her face but he could see the hint of uncertainty in her eyes, he pointed to the mistletoe hanging above her head and said, "Is this for me? was all of this for me?"   

Slowly he walked towards and pulled the bow that was so delicately wrapped around her waist wearing a tag, "Keeper of my heart."  

 

He held up a small rectangular box in front of her face and placed the other hand around her waist pulling her towards him so not a sheet of paper could come between them. May's pulse increased as she unpeeled the red foiled paper with the gold ribbon and to her surprise mistletoe on top, she looked at him and he pressed a hot wet kiss to her fingers where they were on the present. He grinned at her and urged her to open the present, opening the box she saw a diamond encrusted heart with a solid gold key to the side and upon close inspection it read, 

 

"Melinda May keeper of Phil Coulson's heart."   

 

She looked up at him with the tears in her eyes knowing that they had what they have always been looking for, he gently cupped her face and looked into the beautiful bright eyes of Melinda May and he indeed knew that she was the keeper of his heart but more importantly his secret Santa. He ever so softly pressed his lips to the soft, plump lips of Melinda may and poured his heart and soul in the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip eliciting a moan from his warrior woman and to hip it was the best sound he had ever heard and he intended to make her do it again. 

 

After they came to a slow but romantic end, he looked her in the eye, "Best Christmas presents anyone could ever ask for." He pulled her into the bedroom and showed her just how grateful that he was for the chance to be her present and the keeper of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend MandyLou67 ,TeamPhilinda, PhilindaKissesComp


End file.
